Swindled into the Host Club
by PurpleMokona101
Summary: Himiko Fujioka never thought that she would have anything to do with the Host Club that had forced her cousin Haruhi to join...well she was wrong. TamakixOC
1. An Ouran Farewell!

_Okay so this is my very first Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic! My third story though and I am still working on those to those who are reading them! I hope you enjoy this, this idea came to me since I have been doing a lot with Ouran lately (casted as Haruhi Fujioka in TheMaskedMockingbird's THE Ouran Host Fandub for the Manga! Really excited about that) so anyway enough of my blabbing you came here to read an Ouran Fanfic!_

_Oh btw this is like a mixture of the anime and manga. Sadly I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club, even though that would be AWESOME to own Tamaki Suoh! *sighs* I only own Himiko Fujioka…anyway to the story!_

_Please review and let me know what ya think so far! _

Chapter 1: An Ouran Farewell!

"Oh wow! So this is Ouran Academy?" Himiko Fujioka gasped in amazement as she took in the beauty and the exquisiteness of her new school, Ouran Academy, a prestigious private school where most of its students come from wealthy families but there are also some students who have earned a scholarship, like Himiko but she gave it to her cousin Haruhi Fujioka knowing that she needed it more and that Ouran was in fact, a better school choice for what Haruhi desired to learn.

"Yep, I know it's pretty overwhelming at first but you'll get used to Himiko."Haruhi replied with a smile.

"It's enormous! I'm gonna lost in this place I just know it."

"It's alright, that's what I'm here for."Haruhi said. "Come on, I'll show you around."

Himiko followed her cousin into the entrance gates and into the academy's grounds. Himiko and Haruhi are the same age, sixteen years old, whenever the two are seen together they are confused for sisters for they both share the same dark brunette hair and the same dark brown eyes and pale, flawless skin. Himiko took in her cousin's appearance as she followed behind her, it was odd to see her in the boy's uniform but she knew the reason behind that—Haruhi had broken a very expensive vase owned by the notorious Host Club on her first day at Ouran and had to pay her debt back by acting as a 'Host' in the club—Haruhi had sent Himiko a letter telling her about the situation and about the boys in the club and how the only ones at Ouran that knew she was a girl was the Host Club and a boy named Kasanoda.

She smiled remembering all the letters and phone calls she had received from Haruhi telling her about their adventures. Himiko moved to Haruhi's side, "It must be weird acting like a boy all day, Haruhi."

"Yeah sometimes it is but now I think I've gotten used to it."Haruhi replied.

As the two walked down the long corridors of Ouran Academy, the students that littered the hallways locked their eyes on the Fujiokas, Himiko figured it was because they thought they looked alike either that or the fact that Himiko was wearing casual clothes instead of the required uniforms. Instead of the long pale yellow dress that all the girls were to wear, her outfit consisted of a pair of baggy khaki pants, a white shirt with a black vest and red tie and a pair of black converse. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her bangs which were cut in a fringe fashion were held back with a red clip in the form of a bow.

"Hey Fujioka!"

Haruhi and Himiko both stopped and turned around to see a boy about their age running towards them, he paused and blinked twice, this boy wore glasses and his messy hair was dark brown, his eyes were a pretty shade of blue. "Whoa, am I seeing double or something?"He abruptly freaked out.

"No it's okay President, you're not seeing things, this is my cousin Himiko. She's going to be attending here since…well I'm going to America."

"What? You're leaving?"He exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me, I'm Kazukiyo _Soga class president of class 1-A which you'll be in."_

_"Nice to meet you President, I'm Himiko Fujioka."_

_"Wow, it's so weird, you two look so much alike…um but it was nice to meet you too Himiko, I have to go get things ready for the class 1-A meeting for later. Bye."He smiled before running off down the hall._

_"Come on Himiko, do you want to see Music Room 3?"Haruhi questioned with a smile._

_"Sure! I've been wanting to meet the Host Club members after hearing so much about them…they really seem to care for you, I think that's nice."Himiko said as they trudged up the near-ending staircases to reach the top floor. "By the way, have you told them? I noticed the class president was shocked to hear you were going."_

_"Actually I haven't told anyone yet…I-I was going to tell them today."_

_"Haruhi you're leaving today, don't you think that's a little short notice?"_

_"Well…I don't want them to worry and I don't want to be a problem for anyone so I thought I'd tell them the day I was leaving."Haruhi said._

_"I understand."Himiko said and then paused, "Oh here it is…funny I don't remember seeing any other music rooms but whatever."She said placing her hand on the curled doorknob._

_"Wait Himiko, I should warn you it's probably going to be weird in there."Haruhi replied._

_She turned towards her cousin and grinned, "Oh how bad could it be?"Himiko asked sweetly as she opened the door._

_Haruhi sighed; ___Did she really have to ask that? Poor girl doesn't know what she's getting into.___ She thought._

_A gentle breeze carrying rose petals, a sweet aroma, and a blinding light erupted from in the room as Himiko opened the door. "Welcome."A chorus of six male voices sang out._

_Himiko and Haruhi stood in the doorway of Music Room 3 blinking confusedly at this elaborate room that appeared to be something from Wonderland. A long table covered in a variety of tea cups and pots with plates filled with all kinds of yummy desserts was spread out in the middle of the floor, some of the furniture was miraculously on the ceiling like when Alice fell down the rabbit hole, and the six beautiful young men were dressed in Wonderland cosplay—the charmingly and elegant blond sitting in a throne like chair was dressed as the Mad Hatter, the twins with the orange spiky hair were both donned in costumes of the Cheshire Cat which seemed to fit them a little too well, the adorable blond who looked like he was in elementary school was dressed as the White Rabbit and his tall, raven haired friend was wearing the costume for the Door Mouse, it was rather odd to see someone who seemed so quiet, serious and reserved to be wearing such an outfit and last but not least was the other tall, raven haired young man with glasses who was dressed as the Caterpillar, in his hands he held a black clipboard and pen as if ready to jot something down._

_"Um did we just fall down the rabbit hole and end up in Wonderland?"Himiko inquired puzzled at what lay before her._

_"Sadly no…this is normal."Haruhi said with a sigh, "And we've already done the Wonderland theme, why are we doing it again?"_

_"All the girls enjoyed it so we thought we'd give it another try to please our customers."The raven haired boy with the glasses replied._

_The twins walked over to the Fujiokas, they looked at Haruhi and then at Himiko, "So who's this Haruhi? She looks just like you."They said in complete unison._

_ Suddenly the blond who had been sitting in his throne shoved the twins away and bowed before Himiko, taking her hands in his, "Please ignore those two Princess, it is a pleasure to be before you lovely maiden."He said charmingly before he planted a soft gentle kiss on her fingers._

_Himiko flushed and quickly freed her hands, the blond stood back to his feet, "Haruhi, why didn't you tell Daddy you had a sister, all this time I thought you were an only child!"He whined pouting at her._

_"I am an only child, Tamaki Sempai, this is my cousin—"Haruhi replied._

_"Her name is Himiko Fujioka, age sixteen, blood type A positive, zodiac sign is Libra, and she lives with her mother and father who are both doctors. She was the one who actually received the scholarship that Haruhi used to get into Ouran; she enjoys playing the piano, writing, and any of the arts really."Kyoya replied._

_Himiko stood frozen as everyone looked at her, "Um…yes all of that is true…how exactly do you know that?"_

_"That's Kyoya Sempai for ya he knows everything about everyone…creepy huh?"Haruhi mumbled._

_Tamaki blinked twice and then smiled, "So this is the famous and wonderful Himiko we've heard so much about!_

_"Famous? You've talked about me?"Himiko asked with a smile as she looked over at Haruhi._

_"Um yeah I hope that was okay."_

_"Sure."Himiko giggled. "So let's see you must be Tamaki Suoh."_

_He gasped stunned as she pointed to him. "How did you know?"He asked amazed._

_"Um it was a lucky guess."Himiko said. She then walked over to the twins; she crossed her arms and leaned closer to them, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin looked at one another and then back at Himiko. "Hmm let's see….you're Kaoru," She said pointing to her left and then pointing to her right she said, "and you're Hikaru."_

_The Hitachiin twins as well as the other Host Club members all stood stunned at how she had guessed that right when they had just met. "Wow! That's very impressive Himi-Chan!" Hunny exclaimed smiling up at her._

_She bent down to him and returned the grin, "You must be Hunny Sempai and this must be Usa-Chan, right?"_

_Hunny gasped excitedly squeezing his stuffed rabbit tighter in his tiny arms and his eyes twinkled as his grinned widened, "You know about Usa-Chan?"_

_Himiko nodded as she stood up and looked over to Takashi Morinozuka, "And you're Mori."She replied and then she looked over to Kyoya Ootori, "And of course you are Kyoya. Haruhi's told me so much about you guys."_

_She suddenly felt a tug on her pants and looked down to see Hunny and Usa-Chan, "Himi-Chan would you like to have cake with me?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Yay! Come on!"Hunny-Sempai squealed as he latched a hold of Himiko's hand like a leech that devours sweets instead of blood and pulled her to one of the nearby tables. He quickly pulled out her chair and gently pushed her down into it and then raced to the chair facing opposite and plopped down smiling at her as he swung his legs in and out like a child does when waiting their turn for something. "So what kind of cake would you like Himi-Chan?"_

_"Um…I don't know. Would do you recommend Hunny-Sempai?"_

_"Hmmm."Hunny mumbled cutely in thought. "I like them all!"He exclaimed. "Takashi please bring the cake cart!" _

_Abruptly Mori appeared at Himiko's side and skidded to a stop with a large, exquisite chart filled with a variety of delicious and beautiful looking cakes and pastries sitting on elegant plates with floral design patterns around edges. Himiko's eyes sparkled in amazement at such wonderful looking foods, she made sure she wasn't drooling and spotted a bright pink cake with white frosting and a large strawberry planted on top, ___Ahhh…strawberries!___ She thought mesmerized her hand hovering above the plate to pick it up but she froze when she heard a whimper. Himiko shook her head breaking the trace from the strawberry cake and looked over to see Hunny was rubbing his large brown eyes that were glistened over with tears, his bottom lip stuck out in a pout and Himiko wondered if she done something to upset him._

_"Is something wrong Hunny-Sempai?"She inquired concerned._

_"N-No…it's just that I-I really like strawberries."_

_Himiko looked back at the cart and realized that the cake she desired was the only strawberry flavored piece, she sighed and smile faintly as she picked the plate up and placed it before Hunny whose face immediately lit up. ___I really like strawberries too.___ She thought regretting that she was such a nice person._

_"Oh. Now I feel bad…did you want this piece Himi-Chan?"_

_"No. It's fine…I like chocolate too."_

_Tamaki had noticed how Himiko's eyes had twinkled in the most adorable way when she had laid her eyes upon that piece of strawberry cake—he smiled at that for she reminded him of Haruhi when she had ate fancy tuna for the first time. The blond rushed over to Himiko's side gently pushing the cart of cakes aside as he bent down before her and grasped her right hand in his, she gazed down at him stunned and blinked twine confused at what would happen next. ___She's so cute!___ He thought. "Princess, allow me to go find another piece of strawberry cake for you, I saw how much you desired that piece but still you gave it up for the sake of our Hunny-Sempai! My dear maiden for that selfless act I would be honored to find you another piece."_

_"Um no really it's okay. I don't want to put you to all that trouble…besides I have all these wonderful cakes to choose from."She said as Mori brought the cart back over to her, "And I want…this one!"She exclaimed picking a large piece of chocolate cake that had dark chocolate and white chocolate icing in exquisite designs, her mouth watered as she sat it down before her and she was about to take a bite when arms suddenly engulfed her, pulling her out of the chair and spinning her around as if she weighted nothing at all._

_"ADORABLE! SO CUTE! PRECIOUS!" Tamaki squealed his face a bright pink as he continued to twirl about the club room with Himiko in his arms._

_"HEY! Get off my cousin Tamaki-Sempai! She can't breathe!"Haruhi snapped smacked him across his head._

_"Ouch!"He whined releasing Himiko who was incredibly dizzy and fell flat on her bottom on the floor. "Haruhi, that was mean hitting your Daddy like that."He pouted._

_"Shut-up."Haruhi grumbled and then bent down to Himiko, "You okay? Sorry about that Tamaki-Sempai's an idiot."_

_"It's okay."Himiko grinned as she stood back up, "Oh yeah cake!"She said remembering that she was about to devour the most delicious looking sweet she had ever since in her life. Himiko sat back down, shoveled her fork into the dessert and took a bite. It was like Heaven was in her mouth, she smiled, "Yum!"_

_"She is just sooo cute!"Tamaki replied as he watched her and Hunny-Sempai eating their cake in a very similar way. _

_"I like having cake with you Himi-Chan…it's sad that we won't see you anymore."Hunny pouted._

_"Actually," Himiko said with a mouth full of cake, she swallowed and started again, "I'm attending Ouran starting tomorrow, today is just my tour day."_

_"So you'll be going here too…then we're gonna have some fun."The twins replied as cheeky grins formed across their faces._

_"I bet your happy Haru-Chan to have Himi-Chan here huh?"Hunny said._

_"Um well yeah but—"Haruhi trailed off moving her gaze to the floor. Himiko noticed and a mixture of concern and sorrow washed across her face,_

_"Haruhi, maybe now you should tell them."She said softly._

_Haruhi sighed and looked up at her cousin, "Your right."_

_"What's she talking about Haruhi?"Hikaru asked._

_"I-I'm not going to be attending Ouran anymore…I'm going to America."_

_For a moment the Host Club members were stunned and silent but that didn't last long, "WHAT!"Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru shouted._

_"Oh No…Haru-Chan's leaving!"Hunny-Sempai cried._

_"Why the hell are you going to America? Have you found a better club over there? Are we not good enough for you anymore? Daddy doesn't want to lose his little girl! MOMMA! Make Haruhi not go!"Tamaki sobbed looking over at Kyoya who just pushed his glasses up with his middle finger and moved his gaze to Haruhi._

_"No matter what you do I'm going."Haruhi said._

_"What's your reason for leaving Haruhi?"Kyoya asked._

_"Well I got accepted into a great law school over there and you guys know I'm following the career path of my Mother so this is a great opportunity for me."Haruhi said. "Besides, now Himiko can use the scholarship she actually earned."_

_"Huh Haruhi?"_

_"Himiko, you belong here at Ouran. I want to thank you for giving me the opportunity for coming here…if you hadn't I would have never gotten into that school—"_

_"Haruhi don't. Your gonna make me cry!"Himiko said already feeling the tears swelling up in her brown eyes. "You deserved it more than I did. I just want your dream to come true…that's why I gave it to you."She smiled._

_"Thanks."Haruhi returned the grin._

_"So precious!"Tamaki shouted wrapping his arms around the_ Fujiokas.

"Get off me Sempai."Haruhi mumbled.

"Oh but Haruhi this is the last time I'll be able to do this!"He said.

As the two continued to tease one another Himiko couldn't help but laugh at them, but something suddenly caught her eye; she walked over to the window to see a familiar car, not a limo but a car, "Oh hey Haruhi it looks like Uncle Ranka's here to pick you up."

Haruhi joined her cousin at the window, "Yeah, hey could you go down and tell him I'll be out in a minute?"

"Sure."Himiko replied before leaving Music Room 3.

Haruhi's gaze became saddened as she stared down at the school grounds below. "Guys, can you do me a favor?"She asked.

"What is it?"The twins inquired.

"I-I want you guys to be there for Himiko like you were always there for me. Her family may be a little richer than mine but she's always been alone…she's never had friends, at her old school no one would talk to her for some reason and her parents are always busy with surgeries that they're hardly ever home, the ones that have always been there for her is Dad and I. So I want you guys to look out for her."Haruhi said.

Tamaki smiled and walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Of course we will."He said, "Right gentlemen?"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks guys."Haruhi grinned. "You know…I'm actually gonna miss all of you."She said as the Hosts walked over and embraced her in a group hug.

"Make sure you email me everyday okay Haruhi?"Himiko said. She along with the Hosts and the rest of the school stood outside to see Haruhi off. Most of the girls were sobbing and passing along tissues, still thinking that Haruhi was a boy, and they were sad to see one of the Host Club members leaving.

"I will Himiko."Haruhi grinned before the cousins embraced.

"Keep an eye on Dad for me will ya?"Haruhi teased.

Himiko giggled. "Sure."

"Okay girls I hate to break this up but Haruhi's got to catch her flight."Ranka Fujoka said. He was wearing his "tranny" outfit and wig. Haruhi nodded and moved to the other side of the car and after waving to everyone for the last time she got inside the vehicle.

"Himiko sweetie, make sure to visit me soon okay?"Ranka grinned as he got inside the car.

"Okay Uncle Ranka. Bye!"She said as the car began to pull away leaving Ouran Academy behind.

Himiko stood in Music Room 3 sitting at one of the tables and staring outside the window with a sad look on her face. The Host members all watched her and felt sorry for her, "She's really down. She must miss Haruhi already."Kaoru said.

"Yeah they seemed really close, like sisters instead of cousins."Hikaru chimed in.

"Hmm. Your right_ Hitachiin brothers."Tamaki replied in thought and suddenly a light bulb flickered on inside his head. "I know they perfect way to get her mind off of Haruhi's departure."He said as the club members gathered around as their King told them his plan. They nodded in agreement and then walked over to Himiko._

_She glanced over at them, "Oh hey guys…did you need something?"She asked since they all looked suspicious well expect Kyoya and Mori. _

_"Himiko, I was wondering do you know the reason why Haruhi had to join the Host Club and act as boy?"Tamaki questioned._

_"Yeah. She told me the day it happened, she broke a vase and acting as a Host would pay you back for the damage."_

_"Exactly."Tamaki said. _

_"Well unfortunately Haruhi never met the quota."The twins said._

_"Okay, so what does that have to do with me?"_

_"Well since she is now in America someone will have to finish her quota to pay us back."Kyoya replied darkly._

_Himiko froze and gazed up at all of them finally understanding what they were getting at. "Y-You don't mean—"_

_"Yes! Starting tomorrow you are a Hostess!"Tamaki replied._


	2. Starting today you are a Hostess!

__Okay hi guys! I hope everyone is enjoying this story and if you are please review! I love to hear feedback from my readers, I want to know if you are enjoying this because if not then there really is no sense in me writing it…well not true I think it's fun lol.__

__So please review!__

__I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! But I do however own Himiko Fujioka and well now Renji Tusbaka, Akira Nagamoto, and Hayao Akahana who are some of Himiko's "guests"__

__Anyway on with the story!__

_Chapter 2: Starting today you are a Hostess!_

_Himiko gazed up at the entrance gates of Ouran Academy and sighed hanging her head down. She was dreading the moment when the clubs met for she would have to work as a 'Hostess' in the Host Club to finish paying back the debt Haruhi owed them. "Do it for Haruhi."She grumbled to herself as she stared back at the enormous building and finally decided to follow the students that were pouring into the grounds of the school._

_As she walked down the halls, attempting to find her classroom that her schedule told her was hers, she paused for a moment seeing a group of her male fellow peers hovering around what looked to be a sign-up board of some kind. "This is gonna be great!"A boy shouted._

_"Yeah, it's about time Suoh came up with something like this, I mean us guys deserve the same treatment as the girls do."Another said._

_"Yeah and I hear this ___Hostess___ is a real cutie too."Another boy said as they walked away._

__They can't be talking about me…___ She thought. Once all the students had dispersed she made her way over to the board to see what all the commotion was about and she froze in horror as her dark brown eyes rested upon a flyer from the Ouran High School Host Club which read:_

__To the male student body,__

__Have you felt left out when the girls abandon you to spend their time at the Host Club?__

__Well fear no more! For the Ouran High School Host Club members have something __

__For you, we are featuring our very first Hostess, for you gentlemen. So please attend __

__Today when clubs meet and I promise you won't be disappointed.__

__ Sincerely, Tamaki Suoh the Host Club King__

_Beside the elegant font on the flyer was a picture of Himiko wearing the school's uniform, today had been the first time she had worn the thing, her face turned beet red. "How the hell did they get my picture?"She wondered aloud as she quickly moved away from the board only to run into someone. "Oh! I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention where I was going! Please forgive me."Himiko bowed in apology._

_"It's all right."_

_Himiko looked up to see a tall young man with short, bright red hair and amber colored eyes. He wore the boy's uniform but differently than the other boys she had seen in the halls, for his blue suit jacket was gaped open and wrinkled, he wore a yellow shirt along with the require white button up shirt but that too was gaped open and he didn't wear the tie. He wore a necklace around his neck which just appeared to be a black piece of twine with a round golden orb. "Um…are you okay?"He asked turning bright pink._

_"Oh yes. I'm Himiko Fujioka, today's my first day."She replied._

_"You're Himiko."He said to which she nodded, "I know Haruhi your cousin, she told me about you. Oh I'm uh Ritsu Kasanoda."He stammered._

_Himiko smiled. "Oh so you're Kasanoda, it's nice to meet you," She said she leaned closer to him which caused the pink color on his face to turn bright red, "she told me about you too."She whispered._

_"So what are you doing being in the Host Club? Did you break a vase too?"Kasanoda asked. "Did they force you to join? Cause I-I can try to get you out of it...if...if you want."_

_"Well they did kind of force me; they want me to finish paying Haruhi's debt since she didn't meet the quota before she left."Himiko replied, "But I'll be fine. I'm doing it for Haruhi because…she would do it for me."_

_Kasanoda nodded as she continued to talk, ___S-She looks just like Haruhi…but even cuter. I guess if Haruhi's hair was long she'd look like Himiko….she's even got the same big brown eyes as her.___ He thought but quickly pulled himself from his thoughts so he didn't seem rude once she finished talking. "Y-You know…I could be your first customer if you want."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"That would be awesome Kasanoda! Thank you!"Himiko exclaimed._

_Kasanoda smiled. "Well I guess I'll see in the Host Club then."He said._

_"Okay. Bye!"She said before running off to find her classroom. ___Maybe…maybe being a Hostess won't be so bad…ugh what am I saying? I have no idea what I'm supposed to do.___ She thought with a sigh as she finally reached her destination and wandered inside to see some the students were chatting with one another and the teacher hadn't arrived yet. Himiko spotted an empty seat in the back and made her way to it and sat down._

_"Morning Himiko."Two voices in perfect unison spoke and then she was overcome by arms that tangled about her._

_ "Um good morning Hikaru, Kaoru."Himiko replied. "I didn't know you were in the same class as me."_

_The twins finally released her and claimed the two empty seats on each side of her as their own, but not before Hikaru picked up Himiko's schedule which was lying on her desk. He smiled devilishly, "Guess what Kaoru, looks like we have every class with Himiko."_

_A smile that matched his brother's spread across Kaoru's face, "We're gonna have lots of fun then."He said._

__I don't like how they said the word "___fun___."___ She thought. "Oh how did you guys get a picture of me in my uniform? Today's the only day I've worn it."_

_Hikaru and Kaoru smirked. "We know. We followed you to school and took it; we put the flyers together this morning."They said._

_"You guys work fast."Himiko replied stunned. _

_"You look so cute when you're surprised."Hikaru said._

_"I think she's cuter when she's confused."Kaoru said._

_"I think both of you should leave her alone."_

_The twins looked behind them and pouted, "What are you doing here Boss? This isn't your class."_

_Tamaki grinned. "I know I just wanted to see how Himiko was doing this morning."_

_"Liar. You just wanted to catch a glimpse of her in her uniform before the club this afternoon."Hikaru teased._

_"Yeah. We know you Boss; you're going to go all crazy over Himiko like you did with Haruhi."Kaoru said._

_"And it's not fair! We want to play with her too."They both said in unison before the captured her in their embrace again._

_"I didn't know I was a play thing."Himiko grumbled._

_Tamaki glared at them before pushing them away. "So are you ready to become a Hostess?"He asked._

_"About that," Himiko started, "is there another way I can pay you back? I'm not sure if I'm 'hostess' material."_

_Tamaki smiled, "You'll do fine, Himiko. I have faith in you."He replied with a twinkle in his violet eyes._

_"B-But I've…I've…um…never mind."She sighed giving in._

_"Is something wrong?"The Host Club King asked noticing her change of expression._

_"Nothing just forget it…you better get to class Tamaki."Himiko said with a faint smile._

_"Oh right. Well I'll see you later than."He said before leaving._

_"So what were you going to say Himiko?"The twins interrogated._

_"It was nothing."She fibbed she could tell that the twins were going to keep on pestering her about it but luckily the teacher walked in and the bell rang informing everyone that class was about to start._

_ The day when by smoothly and the time for the clubs to meet arrived, Himiko paused at Music Room 3 and sighed her hand resting on the handle. ___If I skipped they'd just send a search party or something after me…maybe no one will come oh crap Kasanoda said he was. Dam…what I'm I going to do? I-I've never…flirted before…___ She thought her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "Let's just get this over with."She said before opening the door. That blinding light, the rose petals, and that sweet aroma smacked her in the face, _

_"Welcome."_

_"Oh. Himiko, you should have been here earlier, our guests will be arriving soon."Tamaki said._

_"S-Sorry I—"_

_"She had to speak with one of the teachers after class."Kyoya finished for her. He looked over at her and grinned cheekily._

__How the heck does he do that?___ She thought. "Um yeah…anyway are you sure there is no other way I can pay you? I can give you some of my allowance or something."_

_"Don't you want to be a Hostess?"Tamaki asked._

_"Not…really."_

_Himiko suddenly felt a tug at her dress and looked down to see Hunny-Sempai whimpering at her, he looked so adorable and so sad that it was breaking her heart. "D-Don't you want to hang out with us Himi-Chan?"He sniffled._

_"I do but I-I just know I can't do this."She replied._

_"Anyone can be a Host or Hostess if they are attractive enough and you're super cute."The twins said._

_"Well I'm different…I-I just know I can't do this because...I've…I've never—"_

_"Never what?"Kyoya inquired._

_"I've never—"_

_"Yes?"Tamaki asked._

_Himiko balled her hands into fists as the Hosts continued to harass her into continuing, she shut her eyes which were stinging with tears and yelled, "I'VE NEVER HAD A BOYFRIEND OKAY?" She opened her eyes to find them all staring at her stunned and sympathetic, "I've never flirted in my life. At my old school no boys would ever talk to me…no one did really. They thought I was weird because I spent most of my time in the school's art room or music room and when I did speak to them…they just laughed and made fun of me. I've never had friends, the only friend I did have was Haruhi."Himiko cried. The tears were now trickling down her face; she turned away from the Hosts so they wouldn't see her cry._

_"Well Himiko you have friends now."She heard Tamaki say,_

_She looked back at them to see that they were now smiling at her. "We are your friends; I promise you that the Host Club will always be there for you when you need us."He said pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and handing it to her. Tamaki wrapped his arms around her, "I promise. And as for you being a Hostess, just be your cute, adorable, little self and everything will be fine."He said looking down at her with a smile._

_"Really? You think so?"Himiko asked tilting her head to the side in a cutesy sort of way._

_"Oh! See! Just adorable! Super cute!"Tamaki squealed embracing her once again._

_"Hey Boss stop hogging Himiko!"The twins snapped._

_"Yeah! I want to hug Himi-Chan too."Hunny-Sempai whined, "And so does Takashi, right Takashi."_

_"Mhmm."_

_"Um we should probably stop all this nonsense and get ready; our guests should be here soon."Kyoya said._

_"Right!"Tamaki said regaining his composure even thought he still had his arms wrapped around Himiko, pulling her this way and that in an attempt to keep her away from Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny who were still trying to get her away from their King. "All right are the snacks and teas ready?"_

_"Yes."Kyoya replied._

_"And we are all here right?"_

_"Well duh."The twins said._

_"Then I announce the Host Club to be officially…open!"Tamaki smiled before opening the doors, a choir of fan-girl squeals erupted from the outside of the room and then the stampeded inside and began hovering around the boys like worrisome bees, Himiko just stood to the side taking all of this in._

__How do they handle all this attention?___ She thought._

_"Himiko."_

_She looked over to see Kasanoda walking over to her, "Oh hi Kasanoda."She smiled politely. "I um guess you're here for me right?"_

_"Yeah."He blushed._

_"So uh what exactly do we do? I'm kind of new to this sort of thing."Himiko replied._

_"Well uh—"_

_"Hey cutie, you must be the Hostess, right?"A male student said with a devilish grin as he and his three friends approached Kasanoda and Himiko. She recognized him and his buddies as the ones who were crowded around the bulletin board that morning._

_ The one who had spoke was tall like all the other boys at Ouran, he had dark green eyes and dirty blond shaggy hair and a crooked grin, he had a handsome face that Himiko could see being in the Host Club she wondered why he wasn't one of the members for a moment before saying, "Yes, I'm Himiko Fujioka."She smiled._

_"I'm Renji Tusbaka."He informed as his crooked grin grew wider._

_"I'm Akira Nagamoto."The boy to his left replied. He had a handsome face as well, his eyes were a pretty shade of blue and his black hair was choppy, the glasses he wore seemed to be the same style frames as the ones Kyoya-Sempai wore._

_"And I'm Hayao Akahana."The boy to Renji's right informed. He, like his friends, was good-looking; his eyes were a lovely shade of hazel and his hair which was as long as Kasanoda's was a chestnut shade._

_"Nice to meet you."Himiko said._

_"So how about we good someplace and get more acquainted?"Akira suggested._

_"Well um actually Kasanoda is my first customer, if you please wait I'll be with you soon."Himiko said taking a hold of Kasanoda's hand which caused him to turn even redder._

_"Sure, we don't mind waiting."Hayao replied._

_"Great."Himiko said pulling Kasanoda to one of the empty near-by tables. The two sat down and she sighed, "I'm glad you're here Kasanoda, I'm sort of shy so you being my first client will help me not be so nervous."_

_"Um yeah I-I'm glad I could help."He said._

_"So um do you have any hobbies?"Himiko asked, "I'm sorry am I supposed to ask that sort of thing?"_

_Kasanoda smiled. "It's fine and um I like to play kick the can with some of my buddies."_

_"Kick the can, really?"Himiko smiled, "Haruhi and I used to play that all the time when we were little."_

_"W-Would you like to join us sometime?"_

_"Sure! That sounds fun!"_

_As Kasanoda and Himiko chatted, Tamaki paused in hosting the two girls who had asked for him and glanced over to see Himiko smiling and laughing, she seemed to be enjoying herself and she looked so cute. He pouted and crossed his arms. "Something wrong Boss?"The twins asked as they paused behind the couch he was sitting on._

_"Yeah. Casanova is trying to steal Himiko away like he tried to do with Haruhi!"The King whined. "It's not fair! Daddy wants to spent time with his little girl too!"He cried._

_"So Himiko's your 'daughter' now?"Hikaru said._

_"What about Haruhi?"Kaoru asked._

_"She's no longer with us. And besides Haruhi specifically asked me to look out for Himiko and she is now my daughter."Tamaki said._

_"Um Haruhi asked ___all___ of us to look out for her not just you, Boss."The twins grumbled. "And besides you can't get jealous over her having guests, you were the one who came up with this idea."_

_Tamaki began to sob, "I know! Why must my ingenious curse me so? I want to make Himiko smile too!"_

_"What genius?" The twins asked._

_After all the guests had been entertained it was time for the Host Club to come to a close for the day. Himiko helped Mori with clearing the dishes and placing them in the club's kitchen to be washed and cleaned for the next day's meeting. She wore a smile as she did so, surprisingly she actually enjoyed herself, Kasanoda was a very nice guy and Renji, Akira, and Hayao were as well. _

_"Himiko, you did pretty well for your first day."Kyoya replied._

_"Thank you Kyoya-Sempai."_

_"So did ya have fun Himi-Chan?"Hunny-Sempai asked._

_"You know…I actually did."Himiko smiled, "I can't wait for tomorrow."_


	3. The Host Club King is Jealous

__HI-YA! SO here be chapter 3! Please review I like to hear from my readers! __

__Anyway I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! __

__TO THE STORY!__

_Chapter 3: The Host Club King is Jealous!_

_"_I can't wait for tomorrow."__

_Tamaki Suoh awoke to a fright; he ran a trembling hand throughout his hair and then pouted. "Her words are s___till___ haunting me!"He cried remembering how jealous he had felt when he saw Himiko and Bossa Nova laughing together, he wanted to make her laugh and smile too, she was his daughter after all. He looked over to his alarm clock which read 6:30, he could go back to sleep for a few more minutes but instead he rushed out of his bed and grabbed his cell phone, went to his contacts and dialed ___their___ number and then listened to the ringing as he paced his bedroom floor like a mad man._

_Hikaru Hitachiin's cell rang loudly enough to wake his brother Kaoru, he grumbled as he sluggishly sat up in their bed, "Hikaru, answer your phone."He said yawning._

_"No. That 's Boss's ringtone there is no way I'm answering it."Hikaru mumbled as he rolled over._

_"He'll just keep calling if you don't and besides he's calling ___your___ cell."Kaoru replied._

_Hikaru sighed in annoyance and then reached over to their nightstand, grabbing the phone and flipping it open, "Yeah Boss what is it? And it better be good we were still sleeping."Hikaru hissed._

_"IT IS IMPORTANT!"Tamaki's voice yelled._

_Hikaru moved the phone away from his ear so Kaoru could listen too. "What's wrong?"They both inquired._

_"YOU TWO HAVE GOT TO HELP ME SPEND THE ENTIRE DAY WITH MY SWEET HIMIKO!"_

_"Um that's kind of impossible Boss."Hikaru replied._

_"Yeah, I mean you're in a different grade than us, there's no way you can come into our classes all day."Kaoru said._

_"B-But—"_

_"Well it's not entirely impossible."Another voice on the other line said._

_"Wait a minute…Kyoya-Sempai?"The twins said. ___Dammit, Tamaki called all of us again…like that time when Haruhi was in Karuizawa.___ The Hitachiin brothers thought and then they sighed, "Don't help him out Kyoya; we want to hang out with Himiko too."_

_"You mean you two would betray me?"Tamaki gasped._

_"They're only kidding Tamaki."Kyoya said knowing all too well that the twins weren't. "But my idea was for you to say you are working on a project that involves the daily school lives of our underclassmen."_

_"That's sounds like it will work Kyo-Chan, doesn't it Takashi?"Hunny-Sempai's voice replied sweetly._

_"Yeah."Mori said._

_"What a marvelous idea Kyoya, why didn't I think of that?"Tamaki wondered._

_"Because you're a moron."Kyoya replied. "Anyway you are the Chairman's son the Ouran staff will do anything to stay on his good side."_

_"Another brilliant point Kyoya."Tamaki replied, "All right I will see you all at school."He said before hanging up with a smile of reassurance on his face. He looked down at his dog Antoinette who stood at her master's side, wagging her tail, "Oh Antoinette, today will be a wonderful day I just know it! Himiko will be so surprised to find that I will be in all her classes today, she'll be so happy!"Tamaki said as he began to get ready for school._

_Himiko strolled down the crowded hallways of Ouran Academy to her classroom. Once she entered she founded herself entangled in arms which she was getting used to, "Oh good morning Hikaru and Kaoru."She replied with a smile._

_"Good morning Himiko."They grinned devilishly down at her._

_"Good morning Himiko!"_

_She looked over to see Tamaki sitting in the desk beside the one that she had claimed as hers the day before, he grinned innocently as he waved at her but then he glared at the Hitachiin brothers, "Will you release her already?"He grumbled._

_"Fine Boss."Hikaru and Kaoru snapped freeing Himiko from their grasp. _

_She walked to her desk and sat down, "Good morning Tamaki but don't you have the wrong class?"_

_"I'm only observing for a paper I have to write about the daily lives of our underclassmen so I will be in all your classes today."Tamaki replied as if rehearsed which caused Kaoru and Hikaru to burst into a roar of laughter._

_"Really hmm sounds like a weird subject to be writing about."Himiko said, "What class are you writing it for?"_

_"Um uh m-my English class."Tamaki stuttered._

_"Okay well I hope you do well on it."She smiled just as the teacher walked into the room, the bell rang, and class began. While class was going on and the students were taking notes like they were instructed to, Himiko noticed out of the corner of her eye that Tamaki was watching her, "Um shouldn't you be taking notes for your paper Tamaki-Sempai?"Himiko asked._

_"Huh? Oh um yes sorry."He blushed quickly grabbing his pencil and began to write random words down. Himiko went back to her own notes and Tamaki ceased his writing and his violet eyes wondered over her once again._

_"You know you should probably watch some of the other students too."Himiko suggested with a smile as she looked back over at him._

_"Oh! Um was I staring? Sorry about that, how terribly rude of me."The Hose Club King blushed._

_Suddenly something kicked his chair; he turned around to be glared at by Hikaru and Kaoru. "Knock it off Boss. You should just admit that this plan is stupid and your just making yourself look like a moron."They said._

_"I-I am not a moron you devil twins!"Tamaki snapped crossing his arms. _

_The day went on and whatever class Himiko was Tamaki followed like a lost puppy, she noticed that he was only watching her and never was writing anything down for his so called paper; even at lunch he sat with her and watched her take every bite which she thought was a little strange. Finally it was time for the Host Club to be open to the students and whoever was entertaining Himiko whether it was Renji or Kasanoda or Akira or Hayao Tamaki would run over and come up with some excuse for Himiko to leave,_

_"We need more tea Himiko." "We need more snacks!" And whenever she went back to her guests he would pout and go into his corner of depression that Haruhi had told her about. And now that the club had ended that was where he was now, in a dark corner of the club room sitting on the floor pouting._

_She looked over at him sincerely wondering what on earth had him so upset. "Um guys he's been that way for an hour now, should we do something?"Himiko asked._

_"No just leave him alone he'll come out of it eventually."Kyoya replied._

_"What's wrong with him anyway?"She inquired._

_"Oh the Boss just has a bad case of jealously."The Twins said._

_"Jealous?"_

_"Yeah he's jealous of all your guests and he's jealous of us because we get to spend more time with you."They said._

_"H-He's jealous over that?"Himiko said and then she started to laugh._

_Tamaki glanced over at her with tears in his eyes and whimpered, "Y-Your laughing at your Daddy?"_

_"I'm sorry I don't really know what that means but I'm not laughing at your Tamaki-Sempai I'm laughing because it's sweet."Himiko smiled. "You don't have to be jealous."_

_"But those boys are trying to take you away from me."Tamaki said. "Please Himiko promise me that you won't let become those boy's girlfriend."He said grasping a hold of her shoulders. "DADDY DOESN'T WANT THEM TO TAKE THAT CUTE INNOCENCE AWAY FROM HIS DAUGHTER!"_

_"Calm down Tamaki."Himiko said. "You don't have to worry about that, I don't even know well enough and besides I don't think I'm ready for a boyfriend. I didn't think Hosts or Hostesses could date their clients anyway."_

_"They're not supposed to."Kyoya said. _

_"See. So everything's okay Tamaki."Himiko smiled. "Just promise me you're not going to be like this tomorrow because if so I'll never meet my quota."_

_Tamaki grinned and blushed as he took in her adorable smile. "I promise. I apologize for my behavior Himiko."_

_"It's okay. You're my friend and I know you have my best interest at heart."Himiko replied before hugging him which caused him to blush even more. "Thank you."She whispered in his ear._

_He wrapped his arms around her and smiled, "Your welcome Himiko."_

_The Host Club members watched with grins, "Hmm. Seems this Romantic Comedy Anime has just gotten its new love interests, the cousin to the heroine and a complete moron."Kyoya grinned cheekily._

_"Huh! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL YOUR KING KYOYA!"Tamaki roared._

_"You are a moron Boss."The Twins replied._

_"I-I'm not a moron!"Tamaki cried before going back to his corner of depression._

_"Look what you guys did! I just got him out of there and now he's back again!"Himiko yelled._

_"Get used to it. Whenever he doesn't get his way he goes there."Hikaru said._

_So the Host Club members and its Hostess left Ouran Academy leaving Tamaki in his corner of depression to grow mushrooms. "G-Guys? AREN'T YOU GONNA COME BACK FOR ME!"He cried._


	4. The Host Club Stops by for a Visit!

**Hey guys! Been a while, been working hard on some other fanfics and original stories of my own so yeah sorry about the wait. It puts a smile on my face to know you guys are enjoying my work! **

**NOTE: This chapter takes place during the weekend so no school at ouran academy lol**

**So enough with the blabbing let's get to the story! I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! I only own my characters!**

Chapter 4: The Host Club Stops by for a Visit!

Himiko Fujioka awoke early in the morning to hear her parents downstairs chattering and gathering their things, she sluggishly tossed the covers aside yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, noticing her alarm clock read three A.M.

She got out of bed and slowly went downstairs to find her mother, Izumi and her father, Daisuke, quickly pouring themselves some coffee in their traveling mugs. Izumi was jotting something down a piece of paper on the counter, in between sips.

"Mom? Dad?"She said.

"Oh honey what are you doing up? Did we wake you, well anyway since you're up I'll just tell you instead of leaving this note, we've got to go in early today so I left some money if you wanted to order a pizza or go out and grab something for lunch."Izumi said. Her mother was a few inches taller than her and very beautiful, her long black hair was French braided like always while a few disobedient hairs hung down here and there, Himiko noticed that she was wearing her black rim glasses instead of her contacts and her blue eyes seemed to glisten as she looked at her daughter wearing a slight smile. "I'm sorry Himiko, I know we haven't been around lately but things are so busy at the hospital."

"I know Mom its okay."Himiko replied.

Her father walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I promise we'll do something tomorrow as a family, Himi."Daisuke said before planting a kiss atop his daughter's head. Daisuke was tall and handsome, his ruffled hair was the same shade of brown as Himiko's and his eyes were the same color as well, he had a crooked smile which Himiko adored but lately she hadn't seen it. She remembered a time when her parents weren't always running around like chickens with their heads cut off and actually spent time with her; she understood why they were so busy but she missed them.

"Okay."Himiko said half-heartily knowing that that was very unlikely. Her father had promised that many times before and never kept them, something always came up and she was left waiting alone until they finally returned in the wee hours of the night.

Daisuke glanced down at his watch, "Oh we better get going. Go back to sleep kiddo, we'll be home later."He said.

"When you say later do you mean sometime tonight?"She asked.

"Yeah, we're sorry."Izumi replied.

"It's okay Mom, I understand."Himiko said.

"Bye we love you."They both said quickly before heading out the door.

"L-Love you too."Himiko whispered they had left before she could tell them. She sighed before she headed back upstairs and into her bed, pulling the covers over her head, as the silent tears stung her eyes as she drifted back to sleep.

Tamaki sat at the long dining table in his dining room, the table was scatter with all kinds of delicious breakfast foods and he hadn't touched any of it. He sighed poking his eggs about his plate, "Is something wrong young master?"Shima asked noticing Tamaki's pouting behavior. He really does act like a child the old woman thought.

"Oh it's nothing Shima; I'm just not hungry is all."He replied as he rose from his seat being followed by Antoinette as he wandered back to his room. The Host Club King plopped onto his bed with a sigh, it was Saturday and he had nothing to do, he wouldn't see Himiko or the others from the Host Club but suddenly a thought crossed his mind.

Tamaki quickly sat up and snatched his cell phone that had been resting on his nightstand, he went through his contacts until he found the number he desired and dialed, hearing the ringing until finally, "What is it Tamaki? I was still sleeping."A grumpy Kyoya hissed into his hear.

"I'm sorry Kyoya but I was wondering do you know where Himiko lives?"

Tamaki could hear Kyoya's smirk, "Why of course I do, I do know everything about everyone after all. Why may I ask do you want to know? Are you planning on going over to visit her because you cannot wait to see until Monday?"

"You know me too well Kyoya."Tamaki smiled. "But it's not just me going, the Host Club will be going together, we will all spend the day with Himiko. Remember, Haruhi said her parents are always busy and she's usually home alone…I just have the feeling she's really lonely today and…and DADDY DOESN'T WANT HIS LITTLE GIRL ALL LONE AND SAD!"The Host Club King sniffled as he imagined a chibi version of Himiko sitting in the dark crying.

"Please don't yell in my ear again."Kyoya warned he then sighed, "Fine, let me get ready and I'll head over to your place, we can take my limo."

"Great! I'll call the others! See ya in a few Mommy!"Tamaki said before hanging up.

Kyoya sighed, "Why must he call me 'Mommy'?"He cringed.

Himiko awoke again to the bright sunny shining into her room; she rolled over glancing at her alarm reading that the time was nine thirty. She sluggishly got out of bed once more and shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen; her stomach was growling loudly begging her to feed it.

Himiko pulled out a box of strawberry pop-tarts from one of the cabinets that were over the counter and sink, she removed the silver, shining foil and then placed them into the toaster waiting for them to spring up so she could devour them. While she waited she leaned back against the counter, "Hmm. Wonder what I should do today?"She said to no one. I could go down to the beach for a while and work on that story I've been writing. She thought. The Fujiokas owned a large house that was perched right on the beach, Himiko had always adored the ocean, the smell of the sea, the warm sun, the sand beneath your feet, it just seemed to get her creative juices following.

Finally her breakfast sprung up and she placed them onto a plate, already eating one while she was walking into the living room when she heard a knock at the door. Himiko spun around, raising an eyebrow, Wonder who that come be. She thought setting her plate down and heading to the door still munching on the pastry. She opened the door, her eyes widened and her pop-tart broke off landing onto the porch as she looked at the Host Club who was all smiling back at her. What the hell?

"What are you guys doing here?"She squealed. Himiko glanced down at herself—she looked awful—she was still wearing her pajamas which consisted of a pair of black baggy sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Her hair was still curly since she hadn't straightened it and was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Tama-Chan called us and said you were lonely Himi-Chan!"Hunny Senpai sniffled.

"What?"She said looking up at the Host Club King who blushed.

"Well I-I just had the feeling you were um all alone today so I thought we'd come and spend the day with you."Tamaki replied.

Himiko stared at him a moment and then smiled. "Thanks…though you could've called first I look horrible."

"No you don't, we think you look great."The twins smirked as their arms wrapped around her.

"Um thanks." Why do they make everything sound so creepy? She thought.

"Well um come on in guys."Himiko replied. "Do you want me to make you guys some breakfast?"She inquired closing the door behind the Host Club as they wandered into her home.

"No thank you Himiko, we've already ate."Kyoya replied.

"Okay well would you like anything to drink? I can make some tea."

"Only if you want to, we don't want to use all your rations."Tamaki said.

"Um we have plenty thanks and it's not like I'm a hobo or anything."Himiko said as she retrieved the kettle from one of the cabinets, she got out enough mugs for everyone and then the tea bags. "I do have a question though, how did you guys know where I live?"

Kyoya grinned an impish and dark grin, "Well I do know everything about everyone remember Himiko?"

"Figures it was you Kyoya Senpai."She said with a sigh. "Can you watch the kettle for a moment? I'm going to go change."

"Need some help?"Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, we can assist you if you want."Kaoru said.

"Um no thanks I can manage."Himiko said before vanishing upstairs. I'm locking my door just in case those two try something.

"Must you two say things like that to her?"Tamaki hissed. "You probably upset her when you say those kinds of things and besides I don't approve of such suggestive language in front of my daughter."

"What's the big deal Boss? We said those things to Haruhi and you didn't mind?"The twins said, "Could it be you like Himiko more than Haruhi?"The two asked wearing devilishly smiles.

"Oh be quiet!"Tamaki snapped blushing.

"Something wrong down here fellas?"Himiko asked descending the stairs. She was now dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, her hair was still in the ponytail but she had put on a little eyeliner.

"No everything's fine."

"Hey Himi-Chan do you have anything sweet?"Hunny asked with an adorable smile. "Usa-Chan and I are hungry."

"Sure. I think we have something."She grinned. Why didn't you say something sooner? She thought. "Yeah, here these cookies are to die for!"Himiko smiled handing Hunny the carton of cookies she had pulled out of the pantry. She took one for herself and smiled as Hunny Senpai began munching away just as the kettle whistle, Himiko turned the stove top off and began preparing everyone's drinks.

"So are you parents out?"Mori Senpai asked.

"Yeah they had to work today, they left really early…like always."She said passing out the beverages to her guests.

"When will they be back?"Tamaki inquired.

"Oh late tonight."

"So…you'll be here all by yourself?"He said.

"Yeah."Himiko replied. She then noticed his worried and concerned expression, she smiled faintly, "Don't worry Senpai, I'm used to it."

"How about a tour of the house Himiko?"Kyoya suggested breaking the awkward silence that had filled the room.

"Sure."She said leading the Host Club out of the kitchen and into the large living room which contained a large entertainment center, lovely furniture and even a beautiful baby grand piano. The Host Club's jaws dropped, it was nothing like they imagined for some reason they had pictured a smaller home than Haruhi's but this left them speechless—well Tamaki and the Twins anyway. "This is the living room."

"You three are forgetting her parents are both very skilled and wonderful surgeons, they are well paid."Kyoya whispered.

"I can hear you ya know."Himiko warned and then sighed, "Come on, I'll show you the upstairs and then we can head down to the beach."She said as they ascended the stairs.

"We didn't bring anything for the beach."The Twins said.

"We aren't swimming; we're just going to hang out and listen to the waves and enjoy the sun. Oh we can take a walk too!"Himiko said with a smile. "Anyway this here is our guest room, my parents room is down the hall, that's the master bathroom and—"

"What's this?"Hunny Senpai asked as he grabbed the one door Himiko did not address as anyone's

"Wait that's—"She began but then he opened it and the Host Club wandered inside, "my room."Himiko sighed.

"Wow, I didn't picture you having all this girly stuff."Hikaru replied picking up a stuffed penguin.

"Hey! That's Mr. Waddles and I've had him since I was five."She said. "And having stuffed animals is not girly."

Her walls were a pale blue and were decked out in some gorgeous black and white photography; a few photos of her and Haruhi, some posters of her favorite band and the rest were beautiful sketches and paintings. She had a large bookcase that was filled with a variety of books from the classic to recent things, a black desk piled with different sizes of sketch books and notebooks were scatter across it along with some charcoals and pastels. Her bed was full sized and had a slate gray comforter, Mr. Waddles and his friends were placed neatly on her bed.

"Did you do these Himiko?"Tamaki asked taking in the exquisite detail of every drawing.

"Yeah."

"The detail in these drawings and paintings is absolutely astounding."Kyoya replied standing like an art critic at a gallery. He looked over at her and smiled, "You are very talented."

Himiko smiled and flushed, "Thank you."

"You sound rather surprised to hear that, you're really good."The Twins said.

"Well uh I don't hear that a lot actually."She said avoiding eye contact with any of them as she brushed a piece of disobedient hair behind her ear.

"Your parents never told you?"

She shook her head, "They never seen any of my pieces, I try to show them but…their always too busy. The only ones who have seen any of them is Uncle Ranka, Haruhi and my art teacher and well you guys now."

Mori walked over and placed a hand gently on top of her forehead, she looked up at him and he smiled, Himiko smiled back. "Um so you guys want to head down to the beach?"She said.

"Okay."

Suddenly she heard the front door downstairs open, Himiko got up and left her room and down the stairs to see her father quickly gathering something he must have forgotten this morning. "Hey Dad, your home early."She said.

"Sorry Himiko, I'm in a hurry."

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the Host Club boys descending the stairs and standing behind her, "Oh Dad these are—"

"Himiko, I just said I'm in a hurry! I don't have time for this."He snapped. "We'll see you later tonight."Daisuke said before heading out the door once again.

Himiko stood frozen for a moment and then she turned towards her guests who were all wearing sympathetic expressions, "I'm um I'm sorry, he usually never acts like that, he's just busy and stressed out."She choked. Her eyes were stinging with tears but she held them back.

"It's okay."

"Um I need to get some water and then we can head to the beach."Himiko said before retreating to the kitchen. She rushed over to the sink, clutching the countertop as the tears began to fall.

"Himiko?"

She looked over to see Tamaki walking into the room, Himiko quickly wiped her eyes, "Tamaki um sorry we can go now if you guys want."

He looked down at her with sorrow and concern in his eyes, Tamaki embraced her pulling her close to him which shocked her. "It's all right Himiko, you don't have to keep those feelings bottled up you can let it all go."He said softly.

Those words touched her and she began to sob hard into his chest and then the tears stopped flowing and Himiko felt much better. "I-I'm sorry for crying all over you Senpai."She said as they released one another.

Tamaki grinned. "It's fine, it's nice to you smiling again."

"So are we going to the beach or what?"The Twins whined as the other Host Club members wondered into the kitchen.

Himiko giggled. "Yeah okay let's go!"

"Yay!"Hunny cheered rushing out the door and jumping off of the porch and into the sand. Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru joined Hunny in running down to where the foam and the crashing waves were meeting the shore while Kyoya, Tamaki and Himiko strolled casually down to join them. Suddenly Himiko felt her cell go off in her pocket; she pulled it out and was surprised to see the number.

"Who is it?"

"M-My Dad."She replied. Himiko flipped her phone open, "Hello Dad?"

"Himi, I shouldn't have yelled at you, you didn't do anything wrong and I was so rude in front of your friends."Daisuke's voice said sorrowfully and full of regret.

"It's okay Dad. I know you didn't mean it."

"Tell your friends I said 'hi and I'm sorry for my awful behavior'."

Himiko held the receiver, "Hey guys, my Dad says hi and that's he's sorry for how he acted."

"May I speak with him?"Tamaki asked.

"Um sure. Hey Dad, my friend Tamaki wants to talk to you."Himiko said before handing her Senpai her phone.

Tamaki placed it on speaker phone and the entire Host Club said, "Hello Himiko's father!"

"Hello."Daisuke's voice said. Himiko could hear his smile through the phone and that made her grin.

"Sir you have an amazing daughter and I, Tamaki Suoh give you my word that the Host Club members and I will do whatever it takes to watch over her."The Host Club King vowed.

Daisuke chuckled. "Well thank you."

"Oh and she is a very talented artist, you and your wife should take a look at her masterpieces." Tamaki said as he winked at Himiko who smiled.

"I will and thank you Tamaki."Daisuke said.

Tamaki handed Himiko her phone and then joined the Twins and Hunny who were frolicking in the water, "They seem very nice."

"They are Dad. I can't wait for you to meet them…ya know when you and Mom are free."Himiko said.

"We'll have to arrange something. Himiko, I'm sorry again for how I acted. Do you forgive me?"

Himiko smiled, "Of course Dad. I love you."

"Love you too Himi."

She said goodbye and hung up, placed her phone in her pocket and then ran, waving at the Host Club, "Hey guys! Wait for me!"


	5. Realization of Love Begins to Blossom!

**Hi-Ya guys it's been awhile! Well I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one! ^^ Just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, you guys really keep me writing on this story, I want to thank everyone who has favorited or alerted this story, it means so much to me to see all you awesome readers enjoying my work! So thank you so much from the bottom of my heart, I love you guys! I won't take much of your time because I know you guys want to know what happens to Himiko and the Host Club next! Seriously with those guys...anything can happen lol**

**I DO NOT OWN OHSHC! I only own my characters!**

**Chapter 5: Realization of Love Begins to Blossom**!

Himiko got to the club room early for once. The weekend had been a blast; the Host Club had spent most of the day Saturday with her at the beach. Sunday, Hunny Sempai invited her to his house (only to see the whole club was there) to show her his collection of stuffed animals and cakes he had and later that day she took them all out for ice cream as a way to say thank you. The real surprise Sunday was that her parents got off early and they actually ate dinner as a family—she finally got to show them some of her pieces which they enjoyed and were stunned that their daughter was so talented, Himiko got to tell her parents about the Host Club boys and how she was doing this to help Haruhi—her parents were happy and proud that she was helping her cousin out.

The entire day she had felt excited for when the club met, not because she would get some more customers for her quota but she was dying to see Tamaki again. Over the weekend she had seen just how sweet he was, sure he was over dramatic at times but he really was a true gentlemen and for some reason that made her feel as if her stomach was full of hundreds of fluttering butterflies, whenever they were near each other, her heart was performing somersaults—Himiko knew what was happening—she was falling for Tamaki Suoh.

Oh Himiko, how could you let this happen? You can't be in love with him, he's the prince and I'm the pauper…there is no way that this relationship would work; besides it's not like it would ever happen anyway. She thought pausing at Music Room 3. Himiko finally summoned up the courage to open the door only to find the room completely empty, none of the Hosts were there, which she thought was odd since Hikaru and Kaoru had left class before her.

"Um we are having the club today…right?"She asked herself as she wandered inside the room. Himiko had never been here by herself so she was finally taking in the beauty of the music room until something caught her eye—a beautiful grand piano sat in the corner of the room—Himiko strolled over as if mesmerized by the instrument. Okay, why have I not noticed this before? She thought as she sat down on the cushioned bench. Himiko popped her fingers before she began to tickle the ivory keys; she was playing one of her favorite pieces, Clair de Lune by Debussy. Himiko had memorized the piece when she was six years old and had fallen in love with the beauty that Debussy had poured into the sheet music.

Tamaki had called the Host Club members to his class room when everyone was leaving to go to their clubs, he had a crisis—he had fallen head over hills in love with Himiko Fujioka—the feelings he had felt for Haruhi were nowhere compared to how he felt towards Himiko. He found himself thinking about her all the time, he dreamed about her, whenever he was near her, his heart pounded inside and his hands got clammy and whenever he was away from her, he would ache until the moment he saw her smiling face once more. The Host Club King had gotten bit by the Love Bug.

"So what's going on? We should be in the club room getting ready."The Twins whined.

"I know, I know but this will only take a moment okay?"Tamaki said. "Gentlemen, I-I'm in love with Himiko."He replied. He expected his friends to be shocked, stunned, anything! But they just stared back at him with annoyed expressions, "W-Why aren't you surprised!"

"Tama-Chan, we already knew that."Hunny Sempai smiled sweetly.

"What? You already knew?"

"Yes, Tamaki it's pretty obvious that you have feelings for Himiko."Kyoya replied.

"Yeah Boss, you make a fool of yourself whenever she's around, besides this is a romantic comedy, since Haruhi's gone, Himiko's your next love interest."The Twins said.

Tamaki gasped, "That's right! Why didn't I think that sooner?"

Kyoya sighed, "He really is a moron."

"All right, to the club room gentlemen! We must hurry to be ready for our guests!"The King shouted.

Himiko had paused a moment in her playing to whip up a few snacks and make the tea, once that was finished she went right back to the piano and began playing Clair de Lune again. Once she hit the last chords of the song, she heard an applause, Himiko looked over startled to see the Host Club standing there clapping and wearing smiles.

"Oh um hi guys…sorry. I just couldn't resist playing."She replied standing up from the piano bench.

"Don't apologize Himiko, you play beautifully."Tamaki said, "You know I play the piano as well, maybe we can perform a piece for the guests sometime. I-I mean if you want to."He stammered blushing.

Himiko giggled, "Sure that sounds like fun."She smiled.

"Sorry for interrupting this precious moment but is everything ready for when our guests arrive?"Kyoya inquired.

"Yep. I took care of everything."Himiko replied.

Kyoya smiled, "I'm glad we have another responsible soul around here, now I suppose we should go get change. We want to be dressed and in places when the girls and um gentlemen open the doors."He said.

"Um…dressed? What's wrong with our uniforms?"Himiko asked.

"Himi-Chan don't you remember when you first came here? We do cosplay for our guests. It's lots of fun!"Hunny smiled.

"Cosplay?"She mumbled remembering when she had first met them and how they were dressed as characters from Alice in Wonderland. "Oh yeah…um wait a minute I won't have to dress up too…will I?"

"Of course! We picked out the perfect outfit for you too."The Twins grinned devilishly as they presented a short black and white maid outfit which was covered in frilly lace and appeared to be a modified design from the Victorian Era.

"There is no way in hell that I am wearing that thing!"Himiko hissed.

"But you'll look super cute."Hikaru replied.

"And we had our Mom make it especially for you."Kaoru said.

Himiko looked at the twins and blinked, her expression softening, "Your Mom made this just for me?"She repeated softly.

"Yep! So are ya gonna wear it?"They smirked devilishly.

Himiko sighed hanging her head down in defeat—there was no way she was going to win when they stared at her like that, plus their mother had worked hard on this dress, it was the least she could do—"Fine."She grumbled snatching the outfit from the evil twins clutches and walking off into the separate changing room making sure she locked the door behind her. Can't be too careful with those Hitachiin twins around. Himiko thought.

She changed from her uniform and then pulled the maid outfit on, looking at herself in the full length mirror Himiko sighed. "I feel…weird."She said taking in the image that was in the looking glass. This outfit was defiantly something she would never wear; the dress ended just above her knees and was fluffed out thanks to all the ruffles and petticoats underneath it. The white apron that was tied about the waist was the same length as the dress and the sleeves were short and were puffed up, the twins had given her white stockings and a pair of black bucketed shoes before she had entered to change.

"Are you done changing yet Himiko? We want to see!"They Hitachiin brothers whined from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming."She said unlocking the door and swinging it open. "Huh! What the hell happened to this place!"Himiko exclaimed shocked to find the Music Room now looked like a London street in the Victorian Era. "A-Are we even in the school anymore?"She inquired. The floor was now a cobbled stone road, the piano that she had played earlier was now mysteriously missing, the only things that remained the same in the room were the couches, tables, and chairs for where they entertained their guests. There were buildings and—was that a carriage with horses attached to it—Himiko even saw that they added a replica of Big Ben…or at least she thought it was a replica. Surely they didn't rob London of Big Ben…then again I wouldn't put it past these guys.

"Do you like it? I think we did a pretty good job, if I do say so myself."Tamaki said.

Himiko looked over to see the Host Club members dressed in their cosplay—Tamaki donned a black silk top hat with a blue ribbon tied around it, he was dressed in an elegant black suit with a tie that matched the blue ribbon, the sleeves spilling out of his suit-jacket were ruffled. He did look very dashing and Himiko flushed as she look in his new look. The rest of the members were dressed similar to Tamaki but each had a different colored ribbon around their hats which matched the ties they wore—Hunny Sempai had a ribbon and tie that was a light red which almost appeared pink, Mori Sempai's was a violet shade, Hikaru's was an emerald green while Kaoru's an amber shade and Kyoya's was a dark gray. They each looked handsome and now their faces were all stunned as they took in Himiko's appearance.

"What? D-Do I look okay?"Himiko asked as they gawked at her speechless.

"Y-You—"Tamaki stammered. Himiko and the other Hosts looked up at him, the King's face was blood red as he stared at her which just caused her to flush even more, "—you look beautiful Himiko."

"Thanks. You guys look nice too."

"You look cute Himi-Chan!"Hunny Sempai grinned.

"Our Mom did a great job right? It suits you."The Twins grinned.

"Ya know you could pull off wearing a miniskirt with legs like those."Hikaru replied wrapping an arm around her.

"Yeah, you should start showing them off more."Kaoru added as he draped an arm about her waist.

Tamaki glared at them, "WILL YOU TWO STOP SEXUALLY HARASSING MY LITTLE GIRL!"He yelled.

Hikaru and Kaoru stuck their tongues out at him. "Oh come on Boss, you know you would like to see Himiko in a short little miniskirt."

"S-Shut-up you devil twins!"He blushed.

"Look can you guys stop blabbering about me and miniskirts? Shouldn't we be getting ready for our customers?"Himiko said.

Tamaki smiled. "You are absolutely right. The Ouran Host Club is now…open~"

The doors magically opened on their own, rose petals swirled about as the guests entered Music Room 3. "Welcome."The Hosts and Hostess replied.

"Oh wow Tamaki looks so handsome!"

"Just look at Hunny and Mori!"

"Aw Hikaru and Kaoru are so sexy!"

"So is Kyoya!"The girls squealed.

"Wow look how cute Himiko is."Akira said.

"Yeah, that maid outfit is super cute on her."Renji smirked.

"Yeah."Hayao and the new group of guys agreed.

Kasanoda glared over at them but then looked up at Himiko and saw her wave at him smiling, that expression quickly softened and he flushed as he waved back. She does look cute in that. He thought as she walked over to the group of guys.

"Hi guys. Um who wants to be first today?"She asked.

They all began talking at once and she couldn't understand anything they were saying. "Fellas! Come on knock it off."Renji snarled which caused to be silent. He smiled at Himiko, "How about I go first so these guys can settle down?"

"Um okay. Sure."Himiko said as Renji linked arms with and they strolled over to an empty table. "Thank you for doing that Renji."

"No problem."He winked. "You know you look really cute today, cuter than usual."

"Um thanks."She said. I guess…She thought.

"Oh Tamaki! You look so handsome in this Victorian Era cosplay."A girl said.

The King smiled, "Why thank you my princess. You are looking more beautiful than usual my dear."He replied taking her hands in his and planting a kiss on her fingertips which caused to squeal happily. Suddenly laughter filled Tamaki's ears, he looked over to see Himiko and Renji smiling at whatever was said, he focused on Himiko who looked so adorable as she laughed. It hurt to see her that way with someone else, he wanted her to able to do that with him; he frowned as he continued to watch them.

"Tamaki is something wrong?"The girl asked.

He looked back at his guest and smiled faintly, "I'm sorry princess, please excuse me for a moment."He said before standing up and walking towards the kitchen. The other Hosts watched their King whose purple eyes were filled with sorrow and hurt as he walked past them, Himiko looked over and saw the sadness which seemed to shadow his face and wondered what was wrong.

"What's wrong with Suoh?"Renji asked.

"I-I don't know."Himiko said concerned.

Tamaki entered the kitchen he leaned against the back of the door and placed a hand on his forehead as he felt tears sting his eyes. "Why am I crying? I know she's doing this to pay Haruhi's debt, it was my idea to begin with…but it hurts to see her with anyone like this."He said to no one.

There a light tap at the door, Tamaki turned around and opened it to see Kyoya. "All right what's wrong?"He asked.

"N-Nothing Kyoya."

"Don't lie. We all know something wrong."He said. Suddenly Himiko peeked out from behind Kyoya,

"Is everything really okay? You seemed so upset."She said.

"Himiko…um I'm fine really. Come on we can't keep our guests waiting."Tamaki smiled.

"Okay."Himiko said walking away back towards the table she had left Renji at.

"You don't like seeing her with anyone do you?"Kyoya asked.

Tamaki looked over at Kyoya and smile slightly. "You know me too well Kyoya. I-I don't…it hurts."He admitted.

"Then rebuke her as a 'Hostess' and tell her how you feel."

"I can't do that. She wants to help Haruhi."He said. "I'll just have to suck it up…for now."Tamaki said as he looked back at Himiko who had went back to entertaining Renji. "Come on, we have guests to keep happy!"The King replied with a huge smile before skipping off into a throng of squealing girls.

Kyoya shook his head as he pushed up his glasses. "So what was the Boss's deal?"Hikaru and Kaoru asked appearing beside the Shadow King.

"Tama-Chan was sad because Himi-Chan's with other guys, right Kyo-Chan?"Hunny said.

"Yes and it appears that Himiko's feeling the same way."Kyoya said taking in the sad expression on the Hostess face as she watched Tamaki smiling and acting the part of a proper Host for the squealing girl that surrounded him.

Himiko couldn't hide how hurt she felt as she watched Tamaki with those girls and hearing him say things like, "My beautiful fair maidens, my heart feels as though it will break from your beauty." When they first met he had called her 'Princess' and 'fair maiden' of course he said these things to every girl so she began to wonder if he even meant it. She could feel her throat closing up and she knew if she watched anymore she would cry,

"Himiko, are you okay?"Renji asked.

"Huh? Oh yes sorry, I was just spacing out."Himiko reassured with a smile.

The club had ended and everyone was preparing Music Room 3 for tomorrow's antics. Himiko didn't know how but clean was a breeze, the layout of Victorian Era London was long gone and the room was back to normal. How do they do that? She thought. Everyone had changed back into their uniforms as well: Kyoya was busy calculating the day's profit, the twins were teasing Tamaki about something, Hunny was devouring a cake with Mori at his side and Himiko was sitting with but her gaze was out the window.

"Your upset about Tama-Chan aren't you Himi-Chan?"

Himiko looked over at Hunny shocked at his words, "What?"

He smiled. "I know you love him, it hurts you to see him with anyone else doesn't it."

Himiko flushed and moved her gaze to the floor. *sighs* I didn't know my feelings were so obvious. "Yeah."She whispered frowning as that heartbroken feeling returned but she quickly placed a smile on her face since Hunny and Mori were looking at her worriedly. "It's okay…I don't even know if he feels the same way so I shouldn't over react like that."

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?"Mori replied.

"Yeah! You should tell Tama-Chan…you never know he might return the feelings!"Hunny grinned giggling as if he knew something she didn't.

"Your right! I should tell him just to get it out in the open!"She said with a smile. "Thanks Hunny Senpai! Thanks Mori Senpai, I'm gonna go tell him now!"Himiko replied standing up from her seat. She looked back to see Tamaki had vanished and the twins were now pouting as they sat gazing out the window.

"Where'd Tamaki go?"

"He left a book in his class room."Kaoru replied.

"Why do you want to know Himiko? Do you miss him?"Hikaru teased.

She felt the blush spread across her face, "N-No. I just wanted to ask him something that's all…I'll go fine him."Himiko said rushing towards the door. She swung open the door and dashed out only to bump into someone; they lost their balance and crashed to the floor.

"Are you okay?"

Himiko opened her eyes only to Tamaki gazing back at her with his big, beautiful blue-violet eyes, her turned bright red as she quickly sat up, "I-I'm fine! I'm so sorry Tamaki."

He laughed, "It's all right. Um did I over hear you had something to ask me?"

How the hell did he hear that from out here? She wondered flushing even more. "Yeah…I actually wanted to tell you something."Himiko admitted as Tamaki, being the gentlemen he was helped her up from the floor.

"What is it?"Tamaki inquired tilting his head to the side.

"Um…well I-I—"Himiko stammered nervously as she picked at one of her fingernails. Her heart was hammering so hard inside her she thought it would soon burst; her cheeks were burning with embarrassment, I didn't think it would be this hard. She thought. "—I um have an excellent idea for cosplay!"She blurted out.

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Um…"Himiko mumbled cursing herself for saying such a stupid thing when really she had no idea so she said the first thing that popped into her head. "Fullmetal Alchemist!" *sighs* Really? I'm an idiot.

"You mean cosplay as the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist?"Tamaki said placing a hand on his chin in thought. "That's a great idea! Many of our female guests enjoy that anime. Nice idea Himiko, you are turning out to be a wonderful Hostess."He smiled.

"Thanks."She said with a slight smile. "Well I guess I better be leaving since we're done for the day, I'll see you tomorrow."

Drat. I had the perfect opportunity to tell him and blew it. Himiko thought as she began to walk away.

Drat. I had the perfect opportunity to tell her and blew it. Tamaki thought as he walked into Music Room 3. The King paused, turned around to see Himiko walking away and shouted her name. She stopped and turned towards him, She's so cute.

"Yeah? Did you want something Senpai?"

"Um…h-have a safe trip home."

"Thanks. Bye."Himiko said with a wave before she started walking away.

Tamaki pouted and sighed as he watched her leave, "Why didn't I just say it?"He asked himself.

"Because you're nervous."Two voices spoke in his ear.

Tamaki jumped about a foot in the air startled by the Hitachiin brothers who had snuck up behind him, he glared at the twins who were smirking at him, he could've swore he saw devils horns and tails on the brothers. "It isn't nice to sneak up on people!"He shouted.

"Admit it Boss, your nervous to tell Himiko your feelings because you're scared she won't feel the same way."The Twins said.

Tamaki stared at the surprised by their words and bit his bottom lip as he looked down at the floor. "I-I suppose that is why…"He whispered.

"Just tell her Tama-Chan."Hunny Senpai replied walking out of the room alone with Kyoya and Mori to join them. He smiled at the Host King, "She might just feel the same way but you'll never know if you don't tell her."

Tamaki grinned lovingly his mind only on Himiko. "Your right Hunny Senpai. I'll tell her tomorrow."He said. "Oh and by the way Kyoya, I'll need you to order some new cosplay outfits for tomorrow's theme."

"Which is what?"Kyoya asked pushing his glasses up which had slid down the bridge of his nose.

Tamaki spun around and dramatically stared at his friends who were his club members, "Fullmetal Alchemist."

"What? We're cosplaying Fullmetal?"The twins said.

"Yes! It was Himiko's idea and it's actually brilliant! Many of our guests love that show and we want to make our guests happy right?"

They nodded. "Then Kyoya order the outfits! Well gentlemen I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."He smiled before turning on his heels and strolled away.

Himiko unlocked the front door of her house and walked inside sighing as she shut the door behind her, the entire walk home she cursed herself for not admitting her feelings to Tamaki. "Why didn't I just tell him? He was right there in front of me and I froze."She said pressing her back against the door as she brushed a hand through her hair.

I'm I really that scared of him rejecting me? She asked herself as she strolled up the stairs to her room to change. Himiko stripped from her uniform and pulled on a pair of comfy but baggy gray sweatpants and a white tank top, she looked at herself in her vanity mirror and frowned. "You should've told him instead of being a chicken! I can't believe I suggested Fullmetal cosplay. I'm such a moron!"She scolded herself as she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail.

Himiko looked up and saw the picture of her and Host Club guys (which that took over the weekend and she had typed it on her mirror along with some photos of her and Haruhi) and smiled at the grinning image of the Host King. She felt those butterflies floating around in her stomach and blushed. "I've never felt this way about anyone."

She left her room and went back downstairs; she walked over to the phone which was blinking telling her that there were messages waiting to be listened to. Himiko pressed the button and her mother's voice played on the answering machine. "Hi sweetie, your Dad and I have to work late again tonight so go on and eat dinner without us, we'll pick something up so you won't have to worry with cooking. We hope you had a good day at school, love you."

Himiko sighed and entered the kitchen. She walked over to the pantry and pulled out a cup of instant ramen, added some water after pulling the paper off and placed it in the microwave since she wasn't in the mood to cook anything. As she waited for her meal to finish, she was leaned against the counter looking out the window; a smile suddenly surrounded her face. "I'll tell him how I feel tomorrow."She vowed.


	6. UPDATE

_Hello my lovely readers,_

_I aplogize for not having an update sooner but sadly my laptop, Jarvis (yes my laptop's name was Jarvis) has died luckily I will be getting my new laptop Jarvis 2.0 on December 14th so I won't be gone too long. On my short hiatus and over the holidays I will hard at work on my fanfictions: Pursued & Swindled into the Host Club, as for No Ordinary Love and Tempest I will be putting them on hold for a while because sadly I have gotten some writters block on those. _

_For my readers of Pursued, it is coming to a close, I'm thinking two more chapters plus an epilogue and then it will be finished. I am so glad that you guys enjoyed Forbidden and Pursued and I might whip up little shorts here and there for you readers because I'm sure you would like to know what is going to happen to Hatori and Megami in the future ^^_

_For my readers of Swindled into the Host Club, fear not this story has a long way to go before I finish it. Besides Forbidden, this has got to be one of my favorite fanficitons I've ever done and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it~_

_For my readers of Tempest & No Ordinary Love, like I said before I am holding off on those two for a while until I get some more ideas. I haven't lost interest in them I'm just not sure where exactly to go from here, Tempest I have more ideas for than No Ordinary Love but I do not want to give up on Nikayla's story~_

_So that was my little update~things have been kind of busy as well, I'm planning my trip to Scotland next summer to see my wonderful boyfriend Zac, and my best friend Morgan is going along with me. Maybe going there will give me some more ideas for any upcoming fanfics. ;) _

_I will give a hint~I am planning a Black Butler fanfic~_

_So until then, I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving (and I'm just gonna go ahead and say) and a very Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays ^^ whichever you prefer~ _

_Thank you all for supporting me and sticking with my stories~it really means alot!_

_~Love Brittany~_


End file.
